The present invention relates to a disc recording apparatus, a disc recording method, and a disc recording control program that make it possible to record data in an overburn area of a disc.
In the field of optical discs such as CD-R (Compact Disc Recordable), optical disc recording apparatuses are spreading which have a function (so-called overburn function) of recording data (e.g. 90 minutes=790M MB) in excess in a volume defined in the standard on an optical disc having a specification (e.g., 74 minutes=650 MB) in accordance with a disc standard such as Orange Book.
FIG. 8 is a diagram schematically showing a layout of an optical disc.
A recordable area of an optical disc D includes an area for normal recording within a disc specification defined in a disc standard and an overburn area that is out of the disc specification.
When data in a volume in the excess of the disc specification is recorded on the optical disc D by using an optical disc recording apparatus having such an overburn function (e.g., when data of 790 MB is recorded on the optical disc D in which the size of the normal recording area is 650 MB), the optical disc recording apparatus keeps on recording beyond the normal recording area to enter the overburn area utilizing the overburn function, and such a recording operation is terminated when it reaches a no-address information area (which is an area having no positional information on an outer circumference of the disc) formed outside the overburn area where a servo error occurs.
However, when data recording is continued until a servo error occurs as described above, the optical disc recording apparatus and the optical disc can be damaged. Specifically, since a laser beam emitted by the optical disc recording apparatus toward the optical disc during data recording has very high power, when the laser beam is emitted toward the non-address information area as it is with the power maintained, and if the optical disc operates abnormally due to a servo error, there is a problem that the recorded data area of the optical disc D and the optical pickup (not shown) are damaged